The Mouse of Nimh
by MangaGirl1114
Summary: <html><head></head>A story of love, compassion, hatred, and of life this is the story of the young mouse Alice. JustinXOC, a little OOC in here, please all read</html>
1. Chapter 1

_It's a strange thing, routine that is. When you live your life by one routine, time doesn't seem to matter. Each day melts into the next, everything the same. Every once in a while, things happen to disrupt that routine, and those are the things you remember. But mostly though, life is uneventful. At least, that is, until everything changes. But let's start from the beginning, where everything started…._

As the sun started to peak into the window of the deathly room, a young light brown mouse was injected and dropped into a random cage.

"Owww, that hurt so much." The young mouse said to no one while rubbing her bottom.

"Who are you?" A voice in the shadows demanded.

Upon hearing the voice the young mouse turned around facing from were it had heard the voice.

"Justin you featherhead, don't scare the young mouse to death. I'm sorry for my friend here, my name is Jonathan." A gray mouse with light brown spots said.

"Jonathan, Jonathan Brisby? Is that you? Why are you here?" Squeaked the light brown mouse.

"Oh it's only Alice Wonder. I'm sorry thought you were someone else." Jonathan laughed.

"Alice, Alice is that you?" An old mouse asked of Alice.

Alice replied with excitement laced in her voice, "Of course it's me Mr. Ages, who else do you think it is? Alex?"

Justin could only look upon the 3 mice who were talking with each other.

Justin of course couldn't help but stare at this new mouse. She was the most beautiful mouse he had ever seen.

"Um why are you staring at me like that?" The mouse named Alice asked of Justin.

Snapping out of his daze, Justin apologized to the mouse, "Sorry, I was just caught off guard by how wonderful you looked."

Alice blushed by that comment from Justin.

No one had ever told her that minus her father, who was now dead.

"Um, eh, uh, thank you. So, so your name is Justin right?" Alice questioned the young rat.

"Yeah, name Justin is." Justin sputtered out.

"He mean, 'Yeah, my name is Justin.'" Jonathan explained to the now confused Alice.

"Ohh, um, my name is Alice Wonder Land, but people just call me Alice." The young mouse, Alice, squeaked.

Justin, finally finding the voice or the mind he'd lost in himself, spoke "Alice? Why that's a wonderful name very different, by the way it's nice to meet you" while taking Alice's paw within his and placing a kiss upon it.

Alice, trying to find her voice, replied "Nice to see you too. Oh I mean meat, oh no I mean meet."

"Cat got your tongue, Alice?" Jonathan joked while elbowing her.

Alice didn't seem to be fazed by that, but to have all of her attention on Justin, now thats what Justin wanted, like wise with Alice.

"Hello is anybody in there?" Jonathan asked of young Alice while knocking softly on her head.

Alice now noticing that Jonathan was trying to get her attention turned around and said in a low but sweet voice, "huh?"

Jonathan realizing that it was impossible to keep her attention sighed and then voiced in a frustrating voice "Oh forget it just keep starting at the handsome rat."

Justin now realizing what Jonathan had said, blushes at the comment and says, with a cheesy smile on his face "I not the handsome looking rat here and you know it, Jonathan."

"Of course you don't look handsome; you, my man just have pure luck with you today!" Jonathan yelled with arms slugged against Alice and Justin.

"Since Alex is not here to kill anyone who puts a move on his beloved sister, that means luck is on your side my dear boy!" Jonathan added.

Alice of course had a scow on her face after that comment and interjected before he could say anymore, "But unfortunately we have the luck of being in the same cage with Jonathan."

With that Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

Justin stood there and took in all of the information in his head, trying to remember everything about Alice, her life, and family. Something deep down in him wanted himself to know everything and everyone that knows anything about Alice.

Mr. Ages by that point had enough of their talk so he added his own say so, "Well I think we should all get some sleep before they interject us with more of that strange liquid."

"I think Mr. Ages is right, we should be getting some rest." Justin agreed with Mr. Ages.

Alice agreed to but only with a nod of the head seeing that she was too tired to move much more.

Upon seeing this, Justin, picks her up bridle style and lays her in a heap of clippings and lays down himself not too far away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

_As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into a month the two species, named Justin and Alice, become quite close during the time._

_The night the 26 rats and 13 mice try to escape from Nimh._

"Justin you open that cage I'll get thing one, ok?" Alice whispered to Justin as she scurried to the next cage.

Justin, scurrying to the cage Alice had mentioned whispered back, "Ok but you need to help Jonathan with the vent."

"No worries mate, she's already over there." A rat from the cage that Justin had just opened, told him.

"Wow, she's fast. Say your Brutus, right?" Justin asked of this large rat that was in front of him.

"Yes, I am and you are Justin correct?" Brutus asked of Justin as he and him helped the other rats and mice out of the cages.

Justin paying no heed to Brutus but only watching Alice replied, "Yes."

Brutus looking over at Justin, wondering why he wasn't having Justin's full attention; not because of liking him oh no no, just because it is the polite thing to do when one talks to another.

Brutus then noticed that what had Justin's attention was this light brown she mouse who was helping with the vents.

"Her name is Alice Wonder,?" Brutus asked of the rat near him.

Justin, regaining his sense of min, whispered over to the tall rat named Brutus, "Yup that her name, hey did you know she could sing? Her voice sounds like the winds that guides us."

Before Brutus had the chance to answer Justin, Alice yelled in a whispery voice to the waiting rats and mice that were waiting, "The vent is opened now but be careful there's no telling what can happen. Me, Jonathan, and Justin shall go in first to help those to get out. Remember be careful."

As Alice started to climb into the vent Justin ran over and helped her in, but looked over his shoulder and motioned to Brutus that they could use his help. Seeing that he was following him, Justin, he then turned his head back to where Alice was.

Alice knew that most rats and mice thought that he, Justin, was being polite but only a few knew of their relationship. Upon seeing that Justin was beside her, she handed the rope over to Justin and whispered in a quiet voice, "Thank you, Justin."

Catching on to what she was trying to explain to him, Justin replied to her while flashing his cheesy smile, "Anytime."

As the rats and mice climb farther into the vent something happened that no one could stop, the vents were turned on.

"JUSTIN, THE MICE!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

Justin swiftly looking down could only see that almost all of the mice fell victim to the vents.

As Justin tried to help those near, mostly the rats (mice were closer to the bottom of the rope), Alice out of the corner of her eye saw Mr. Ages starting to fall.

Knowing how important Mr. Ages was to most before this oread happened, Alice letted go of what she was holding on to, and started to try to see if there was a way she could catch Mr. Ages. Before he and she fall to there deaths. Trying to get some of the others attention in case something happened, Alice screamed, "MR. AGES!"

Justin, knowing the voice of the one who had screamed, screamed "ALICE!"

As she, Alice, was falling, she tossed Mr. Ages to a rat, whom caught him.

Justin being the brave, thoughtful, brash, and idiotic rat he was lessened his grip on the rope and grabbed Alice by the waist as well has digging his nails into the wall closest to the rope that they used to climb up to vents.

Feeling and hearing the vents being cut off, Justin said in a firm yet caring voice to Alice, "Alice wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight, I'll get us out of here."

For they, Justin and Alice, had to get out of the vents before they were turned on again.

Hearing no response from Alice he was about to say something again but then he realized she was crying into the crook of his neck.

Concern rushing though his veins for the mouse that was crying, Justin asked of Alice in a soft caring voice, "Are you ok Alice."

Alice, unable to find her voice could only nod her head no and whispered in rasped voice, "I'll explain later."

Seeing that she was unable truly speak more at the moment, Justin went on he way as he scaled up the vents.

Upon reaching the top of the vents, Jonathan helped Justin and Alice out, he then gave a Justin questionable look as to why Alice was gripping Justin so firmly.

Knowing that she might not want to explain this to him, Justin told Jonathan he would explain this later to him.

As Justin farther ahead of the pack he decided to take this chance to ask Alice what was bothering her.

"What's bothering you Alice? You haven't gotten off of my back yet you know?" Justin whispered to Alice.

Alice knowing she was probably worrying Justin only relied in a raspy voice, "I'm scared, not just from what happened in the vent, but of the future what will happen now. I know I'm being unreasonable, but I can't help it."

Justin knew that their lives have changed forever, could only imagine the horrors and uncertainty that she was thinking of.

"Well one thing that I know for sure is that I'll be with you every step of the way, so there's no reason to be scared because I'll always be here for you." Justin said while sneaking a quick peak on Alice's cheek,

"As long as you're with me Justin, I'll be alright." Alice said with a small caring smile on her face as she snuck a kiss from Justin.

Unknown to them someone saw the small love exchange between the two of them.


End file.
